Sam Puckett
Samantha 'Sam' Joy Puckett (nasceu no dia 17 de Abril de 1994, (iGoodbye - 18 anos) É a co-anfitriã do web show iCarly. Ela é a melhor amiga de Carly Shay, Kayla Lee e Freddie Benson . Ela tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Melanie Puckett .Sam e Melanie nasceram em um ônibus da cidade, devido ao mau planejamento por sua mãe, Pam Puckett, 'Sam e Melanie são diferentes em muitos aspectos. Sam é interpretada por 'Jennette McCurdy . Sobre ela Sam é retratada como uma pessoa sarcástica, agressiva, moleca, e às vezes comete bullying com outros colegas, principalmente garotos que não tem respeito, (exceto Carly, Freddie, Spencer e Gibby, às vezes). É possível que seu comportamento moleque é apenas uma parede para que as pessoas não possa chegar perto dela e depois magoá-la. Conseqüentemente, ela frequentemente se mete em problemas. Ela foi presa quatro vezes (três mencionados no iMeet Fred e mais uma vez em iWon't Cancel The Show ). Ela pode ser mandona, às vezes, mas pode ter um grande coração. Ela também é inteligente, carinhosa, e engenhosa. Normalmente, ela não é uma menina feminina. Na 5 ª temporada, o estilo de Sam passa para o jeito de moleque e garota feminina e nas temporadas anteriores, Sam só tinha jeito de moleca. Ela evita qualquer tipo de trabalho a menos que Carly a obrigue a fazê-lo. Seu desgosto de trabalho ainda levou a ter um colapso nervoso, quando ela teve que conseguir um emprego para pagar a $ 526 que devia Carly e Freddie em iOwe You . Ela também é muito arrogante, embora ela normalmente enche a paciência dos "nerds" e as pessoas que amam tecnologia, Sam mostra ser boa em tecnologia. Isto é mostrado pela primeira vez quando ela dá a definição correta de "MPEG", enquanto Freddie tem errado em iStakeout . Outro exemplo foi em iMust Have Locker 239 , quando ela constrói um centro de entretenimento e até mesmo programar o "Random Dancing" bit em seu armário e em iOMG quando se ofereceu para ajudar Freddie e Brad. Também pediu ao Freddie em iDate a Bad Boy , para fazer mudanças em seu Web site. Além disso, em iHate Sam's Boyfriend , ela gravou a voz de Jonah para que toda vez que ele mandar uma mensagem a sua voz pode ser ouvida dizendo, "Sou eu!" Para uma menina de seu tamanho, ela é mostrada para ter uma força física incrível. Em iKiss , ela arrancou as trancas da porta de Carly com suas próprias mãos (embora ela estava alimentada pela raiva) e, ocasionalmente, ela luta com pessoas que são muito maiores do que ela, como Ricky Flame em iCook , guardas de segurança japonesas em iGo to Japan , e Jocelyn em iMake Sam Girlier e também teve que carregar Adam por cima do ombro em iStar a Fan War . Se ela quer fazer Freddie ir a a qualquer lugar onde ele não queira ir, ela geralmente carrega ele pelos ombros. Essa façanha faz com que o Freddie pergunte "Como você faz isso?" em iFind Lewbert's Lost Love . EmiQuit iCarly ela e Fleck empurrou um carro na garagem e ela salvou a vida de Carly com uma mão quando ela estava preste a cair num andame. Em iLove You , ela faz um dos membros do Clube do Trem desmaiar apertando seu pulso. Talvez a característica mais proeminente é seu apetite imenso e amor pela comida (especialmente carne ou frango frito. Em iWin a Date , ela terminou uma tigela gigante de salada, enquanto toda a gente teve problemas com a comida. Se ela está com fome, ela não se importaria se alguém já comeu um alimento, como demonstrado em iHeart Art e iMake Sam Girlier . Em momentos diferentes, ela manteve um microondas com uma grade ou um crockpot em seu armário e, ocasionalmente toma café da manhã na sala de aula. Ela também carrega frango frito e costelas com ela em sua bolsa, como revelado em iWas a Pageant Girl . Carly disse em seu discurso no aniversário da Sam que ela pode comer um presunto inteiro em menos de 15 minutos, embora em iPilot ela teve dificuldades de comer um, afirmando que o presunto deve ter um osso no meio. Sam parece ser uma artista, desenhando doodles muito elaboradas, como visto desenhando ela com o Jonah , desenhando um coelhinho na cadeia e desenhar Freddie sendo devorado por um tigre .Em iLost My Mind Sam pinta um retrato realista de uma mão com o polegar eo dedo indicador levantado contra um fundo roxo. Sam disse com humor que era pintura a dedo. Em iBeat the Heat , é mostrado que Sam pode falar italiano, aparecendo até mesmo fluente nela. Ela diz que " Ti Consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno um ora Carly, altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe ! " que significa "eu sugiro que você deseja a Carly um feliz aniversário agora, ou então eu vou quebrar suas pernas!" Segundo ela, sua mãe realmente gosta de caras italianos e ela aprendeu com eles. Sam tem um tanto de um lado suave, especialmente quando bate uma culpa quando faz algo de errado. Isto foi provado em iPromise Not to Tell quando ela se entregou porque seus amigos se sentiram mal já que ela mudou as notas, e também em iKiss quando Sam humilha Freddie dizendo que ele nunca beijou e ela se sentiu mal e foi se desculpar, antes de seu beijo com Freddie. Não há dúvida de que Sam é agressiva, mas ela nunca faria qualquer coisa violenta com a Carly. No episódio iWill Date Freddie , Carly diz que Sam não mente. Mas, em iRocked The Vote , Sam diz e prova com exemplos para Spencer, ela é um perita em mentir. Isso pode significar que, embora Sam é um mentirosa, especialista, ela geralmente diz a verdade. Sam é muitas vezes desconfiada e um pouco paranóica com as pessoas. Um exemplo é mostrado em " iReunite Com Missy "quando Carly afirmou que Sam tinha pensado que Lewbert era um policial disfarçado, porque ela pensou que sua verruga era uma câmera de vigilância e que Gibby era uma sereia porque ele odeia camisas que vestem. Apesar disso, ela realmente sabia o que Missy estava tentando tirar sua amizade com a Carly. Foi revelado a Carly no final desse episódio que ela estava tentando se livrar de Sam. Tem sido demonstrado em iSell Penny Tees e iStart a Fan War que ela pode ser muito egoísta. Em iChristmas, é revelado que ela bate mais forte com a esquerda, ela usa meias diferentes para uma boa sorte, a sua cor preferida é marrom porque é a cor do molho, e o seu favorito é Bolos Gordo , seu livro favorito é "Ursinho Boogie 3: O Retorno do ursinho "(ela disse que só ler três livros em iFence). O que ela mais odeia são pessoas. Ela quer ser um ninja invisível quando ela crescer. Sam mostra seu lado doce e sensível de vez em quando, o que prova que ela não é completamente fechada e rude o tempo todo. É evidente em iSell Penny Tees e iOpen a Restaurant em que Sam tem abrir um negócio com camisetas, e também trabalhou com o Gibby montando um restarurante, no porão de sua escola. O restaurante foi chamado de Gibby (Restaurante). Em iWas a Pageant Girl é revelado o passado obscuro de Sam que ela participou num concurso de beleza e foi banida por 7 anos e voltou para participar e dançou sapateado, porém ela ganha o concurso no mesmo episódio. Sam tem sua paixão pelo Freddie onde ela vive o implicando, embora ela tenha uma quedinha pelo Spencer. Em iSam's Mom e iMake Sam Girlier é revelado que ela odeia a palavra calcinha. Em iParty With Victorious é revelado que Sam é realmente muito boa em rap quando ela enfrenta Rex em uma batalha de rap. Relação com os Personagens Freddie Benson thumb|left|164pxA relação de Sam e Freddie tem se desenvolvido muito ao longo do show. No início, eles eram inimigos, ficavam constantemente provocando e insultando uns aos outros e estavam sempre brigando. Sam ainda sofria de "sintomas de abstinência" quando ela não insultá-lo para a metade de uma semana. Mais tarde, ela pagou R $ 5 um insulto a insultá-lo oito vezes (40 $ total). Mais tarde, eles passaram a aceitar uns aos outros, embora tivessem mantido as suas provocações mútuas. Sobre a segunda temporada, o relacionamento desenvolvido para um "grande aliado" do Estado. Embora ela ainda brincava com freqüência com ele, Sam também sabia que ela poderia contar com Freddie quando precisasse de ajuda. Eles acabam compartilhando tanto de seus primeiros beijos no iKiss, para "acabar com isso". Na 4 ª temporada, Sam e Freddie ficaram muito mais perto como amigos e muitas vezes parecem sair sem Carly. E finalmente foi confirmado que Sam está apaixonada por Freddie quando ela o beija no final do iOMG. ''O app Mood Face alegou que ela estava apaixonada, mas ninguém havia percebido por quem até o beijo. Quando ele a beija ao vivo no webshow em 'iLost My Mind, confirma-se que ele retorna esses sentimentos e os dois começam a namorar no episódio '''iDate Sam & Freddie. Em iLove You, Freddie diz a Sam que ele ama, e ela diz: "Eu também te amo". Porém, eles mutuamente decidem terminar à meia-noite, depois eles terminam se beijando. Em iOpen a Restaurant, Sam vê que Freddie estava muito próximo de Carly e pergunta pra ele se ele está apaixonado por ela novamente; ele nega e sai, e Sam fica visivelmente bem alterada, Gibby tenta falar com ela pra descontrair, mas ela manda ele sair fora, querendo ficar sozinha, mostrando que ficou com ciúmes e muito triste. Mas, o relacionamento deles foi trazido de novo no episódo iPear Store '''quando Sam diz que Freddie e ela já namorou por um tempo. Sam ainda disse: "Ele ainda está apaixonado por mim, é meio triste." Freddie não disse qualquer coisa relacionada depois que ela disse isso. em iBust a Thief em um momento de desespero por querer achar seu laptop, Sam puxa Freddie para perto e eles ficaram bem próximos parecendo que ia dar beijo, que não aconteceu, mas Freddie parecia estar bem alterado quando Sam colou seu nariz ao dele. Em iGoodbye em uma breve conversa por telefone, quando Sam diz a Freddie que quer falar algo importante com ele, supreendemente ele pergunta: O que? Vamos voltar a ficar juntos?, Sam por um instante ficou sem entender e ambos ficaram sem graça, sem saber o que dizer.(Ver '''Seddie) 'Carly Shay' left|thumb|172pxSe conheceram quando eram crianças, cerca de oito anos de idade, quando Sam queria roubar sanduíche de atum da Carly. Quando Carly reagiu, Sam ficou impressionada e disse: "Você é legal". Elas se tornaram os melhores amigas imediatas. A partir deste dia, Sam e Carly partiram para uma estreita amizade que alguns fãs pensa em como romântico até um certo ponto. Às vezes, Carly e Sam têm discussões extremamente ruins, como em iDon't Want to Fight e iSaw him first. Em iQuit iCarly, uma das suas brigas, levou a uma experiência de quase-morte para as duas. Independentemente da nossa opinião pessoal, é um fato que Sam e Carly podem confiar umas nas outras quando eles estão precisando seriamente de ajuda. Carly ocasionalmente age como uma figura materna e é a única pessoa que pode controlar a agressividade de Sam e às vezes criminal. Como evidenciado em iChristmas, Sam estaria em um centro de detenção juvenil se ela não tivesse Carly como um apoio moral. Em troca, Sam protege Carly, iMake Sam Girlier ela bate um valentona, Jocelyn, depois de vê-la empurrar a amiga. Apesar da agressividade de Sam, foi comprovado em vários episódios que ela nunca iria ser violenta com Carly, nem vice e versa, como havia momentos em que as duas poderiam facilmente ter sido violentas umas com as outras. (Ver Cam) 'Kayla Lee' com as outras. (Ver Sayla) 'Spencer Shay' left|thumb|120pxOs dois passam muito tempo juntos, e são muito confortáveis em torno um do outro. Eles parecem tão proximos como irmãos. Sam admitiu ter uma "queda" por ele em iGet Pranky e Spencer menciona isso novamente em iToe fat Cakes. (Ver Spam) 'Gibby Gibson' left|thumb|164pxEles são mostrados para ter pouca interação no show antes da quarta temporada. Em iMake Sam Girlier, Gibby afirma que uma vez perguntou a Sam se ela aceitaria ir para o Baile com ele e ela quebrou seus dois polegares. Em[[ iSpeed Date| iSpeed Date]], Sam foi forçada por Carly para pedir ao Gibby para ir ao baile com ela, mas acabou descobrindo que Gibby tinha uma namorada chamada Tasha. Ela afirmou que ela pensa que Gibby é um "perdedor" e ela não entende como ele pode estar com uma garota como Tasha. Sam disse que certa vez pensou ele era uma baleia por causa de seu hábito de sempre tirando sua camisa por motivo nenhum. (Ver Sibby) {C}. Namoros/Relações. Frankie Murkin (quinta série - Ex - Namorado): Mencionado em iHate Sam's Boyfriend. Ele quebrou a perna quando Sam o empurrou de uma árvore na quinta série. Jonah (2008 - Ex-Namorado): '''Depois de ver o quanto Sam havia se interessado por Jonas, Carly convenceu que Freddie os juntassem. Quando acabou descobrindo que Jonas tentou beijar Carly, ela o abandonou dando um "super cuecão" ao no iCarly.com por mais de duas horas. '''Reuben (2008 - Encontros): Embora eles nunca realmente tenham namorado, em' iWin a Date', Sam foi forçada a ir a um encontro triplo com Reuben para ajudar a Gibby impressionar a garota que ele gostava, Shannon. Mesmo Reuben parecia gosta dela e lhe comprimentava estranhamente, Sam não devolvia o afeto e não entendia nenhuma palavra que ele falava. Ela consegue afasta-lo, dizendo "E eu estou sentada aqui com um esquimó australiano com em todo o seu Bumblerry", que significa "Você é nojento". Shane (2008 - Paixão): Em''' iSaw him first, Shane trouxe a tensão entre Sam e Carly. Sam saiu com ele quando Carly também estava saindo, mais tarde, depois de atitudes fracassadas de tenta beija-lo por 03 segundos e Shane cair no elevador, as duas prometeram nunca competir por um menino de novo. 'Eric Mosby (Provavelmente 2008/2009): '''Mencionado em 'iSaved your life. '''Inicialmente não gostou quando Eric flertava com ela, quando ele assinou para oos bacon da Club World, Sam achava que estava apaixonada por Mosby, mas descobriu que só amou o bacon estrangeiro. E por fim, terminou com ele. '''Carter Ford (2009 - Paquera): Em''' iLook Alike, Sam admite pra Freddie que acha Ford um gatinho, no corredor da escola Ridgeway, depois de ter roubado a bola de basquete de seu armario. '''Pete (2009 - Encontros): Em iMake Sam Girlier, depois de Sam se tornar mais feminina, ela e Pete começam a sair, como no barco de seu tio e em um passeio no parque. Supõe-se que eles se separaram algum tempo antes do proximo episodio. Spencer Shay (2010 - Paquera, Paixão): '''Sam admite ter uma quedinha por ele em[[ iGet Pranky| '''iGet Pranky]], e Spencer menciona novamente em iToe Fat Cakes. Freddie Benson (2008/2011)- Namorado (2011), Possível Paixão, (2008-2012) Encontros, (2011) Amor (2010/2011): 'Sam e Freddie compartilharam o primeiro beijo em 'iKiss. Depois é revelado que Sam está apaixonada por Freddie quando ela o beija em iOMG. Em iLost My Mind, Freddie inesperadamente a beija ao vivo no webshow, mostrando para ela e todo mundo que estava assistindo iCarly que ele também sente o mesmo. Eles finalmente começam a namorar depois disso. iLove You é o episódio em que Sam e Freddie dizem “Eu te Amo” uns aos outros pela primeira vez. Embora mutuamente decidiram terminar, eles adiam o término do namoro à meia-noite para que pudessem continuar por mais uma hora e meia dentro do elevador. Desde então ambos dão meias dicas de que querem reatar, principalmente Sam que mostra sofrer um pouco com certas atitudes de Freddie; e impressionantemente em iGoodbye, Freddie pergunta para Sam em uma breve conversa por telefone se eles vão voltar a namorar. Zayn Malik (2012 - Paquera): Em iGo One Direction , Sam parece muito interessada no membro da banda One Direction, Zayn Malik, quando ela menciona que não está namorando ninguém e o beija na bochecha. E no final do episodio Sam o "arrasta" para o elevador. .Pós-seriado (Sam & Cat) Depois de sua melhor amiga, Carly, se mudar para a Itália, Sam viaja de Seattle em uma motocicleta até Los Angeles. Lá, ela resgata Cat de uma caçamba de lixo. Os dois eventualmente tornar-se colegas de quarto e depois melhor amiga de Dice e Goomer . Elas amam a sua liberdade e independência, mas rapidamente percebem que diversão e aventura não vêm barato. Ao invés de obter os tradicionais empregos de meio período, Sam e Cat tornaram-se empreendedoras adolescentes, iniciando seu próprio negócio de babás Fotos Sam annie.jpg Sam puckett.jpg Sam with Spam.png Sam feminina.jpg Sam carne.jpg Sam e buttersock3.jpg Sam buttersock.jpg Sam 1.png Sam control.png Sam iPS.gif Sam e ursão.jpg Sam's Restaurant.jpg Sam on tricycle.jpg Sam deitada.jpg Sam *---*.jpg Sam.png Sam.jpg Sam.gif Sam iQuit iCarly.jpg SAM-icarly-5379547-445-337.jpg Sam-Puckett-icarly-7493396-550-414.jpg Sam-icarly.jpg Sam iCarly.com.jpg Icarly sam.gif Cam2.jpg Flw500adrkfc00dl.jpg 45jen.jpg IDon-t-Wanna-Fight-sam-puckett-28685934-936-703.jpg 830px-Sibby Sam suggest bikini dog food fight iTOD.png Seddie-stare-sam-and-freddy-3066127-447-460.jpg IToe-Fat-Cakes-sam-puckett-28688054-1273-707.jpg IToe-Fat-Cakes-sam-puckett-28688051-1273-707.jpg 529px-Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 5.jpg 397px-Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 6.jpg 13-imake-sam-girlier scruberthumbnail 0.jpg 43jen.jpg 250px-Sam Puckett iSell Penny Tees.jpg Spam Sam touches Spencer's hair iDABB.png 830px-Sam meatball patch ido.png 475px-Sam chokes over $100,000.jpg 763px-The old Sam is Back!.JPG 501px-Sam Puckett the Ultimate Assassin iSYL.png Icarly-idate-sam-and-freddie-11.jpg Icarly-sam-licks-pear-phone-o.gif Spam Sam Spencer Tom Higgenson iRTD.png 476px-Sam bites a pillow.JPG 830px-Sam - iBelieve in Bigfoot.jpg 256px-Sam - iMeet Fred.jpg Character large 332X363 sam update.jpg IBeat the Heat Sam 1.jpg 670px-Sam vs Jocelyn.JPG 83px-Sam I am-1-.jpg 756px-Sam imhl239.png 156px-Sam e carly.jpg Missy, Sam e Carly.jpg Carly sam freddie.gif 380px-Sam with Possum.jpg Seddie-sam-and-freddy.jpg Freddie B e Sam P.jpg Freddie e Sam - Seddie.jpg 266px-Sam -----.jpg Date Sam & Freddie.gif 268px-Sam at school.jpg Carly & Sam(iCarly Awards).jpg Sam1.jpg Sam - iMeet Fred.jpg Sam Desfilando.jpg 13-imake-sam-girlier scruberthumbnail 0.jpg FreddieSam.jpg SamPuckett9.jpg Mae da Sam.jpg Sam In iGotAHotRoom.jpg Samdiva.png Sam8.png Sam12.jpg Samp2.png Samp3.png Samp6.jpg Samp7.png Sam89.png Samp98.jpg Samp11.jpg Samp11.png Samorango9.jpg 101sam.jpg SamiWasAParentalGirls.jpg Sam annie.jpg IDoiCarlyCarlyeSam.jpg Sam deitada.jpg Sam e Carly no sofa.jpg Cute-and-sexyy-seddie-3-sam-and-freddy-16587042-496-343.jpg 3.png 021.png 0212.png As.png Bb.png Mybb.png Nhaw.png Nhawwww.png Puckett.png Puckett032.png Qlindas.png Sam.png Samh.png Samhd.png Samhd00.png Sammm.png Sammms.png Sammy 01.!.png Sammy.png Ssa.png Sv.png 550190 10150877987198308 134265793307 9894406 2093983221 n.jpg Ipsbrandnewicarly.png 224265_166777366716691_816988_n.jpg 298302_213272565400504_1063568838_n.jpg 226551_165043873556707_5546230_n.jpg itoefatcakessam.jpg 296px-Tumblr_m2qwfafUHG1qjhgnwo1_500.png 331px-Tumblr_m2qugoofHa1qjhgnwo1_500.png 278px-I-halfoween-5.jpg 278px-Ipear-store-11.jpg Tumblr m57tm3ZVil1qesmejo1 500.jpg 249px-Tumblr m57t8fMFlM1qha05zo1 500.jpg Sam iShock America.jpg A6F11nRCIAA6nQi.jpg large.jpg 386px-Tumblr mbbtc9FlRZ1qjhgnwo1 500.png Sam buttersock.jpg IFSFSibby.jpg 320px-A5R7YXPCAAANYK3.jpg normal_34.jpg normal_29.jpg 20~15.jpg normal_10~25.jpg normal_12~22.jpg dan_schneider_375_various_christmas_jennette_mccurdy(1).jpg sac_08HR.jpg sc_17HR.jpg photo-sam-07.jpg photo-sam-11.jpg photo-sam-12.jpg photo-sam-16.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Sam Puckett Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:te amo Categoria:samanta Categoria:22 Categoria:122 Categoria:15 Categoria:dxqa Categoria:A\ZS Categoria:5531 Categoria:52634 Categoria:52416 Categoria:1635 Categoria:6514 Categoria:Coadjuvante Categoria:Ex-Namoradas de Freddie